Songs Jason Referenced on Total Drama (Fiction)
Profile Name: Jason Dagotto Gender: Male Friends/Allies: Owen (Extremely Close), Gwen (Extremely Close), Leshawna (Extremely Close), Mike (Close), Trent (Close), Dawn (Friends), DJ (Friends), Izzy (Kinda), Enemies: Heather (Extreme Despise), Alejandro (Extreme Despise), Courtney (Strong Dislike), Duncan (Dislike), Scott (Dislike), Izzy (Kinda) Label: The Rocker Pre-Show Q&A If you could have one wish, what would it be? * Jason: Wish you were here. No? No references? Okay, I'll go now... Song Referenced: "Wish You Were Here" by Pink Floyd Total Drama Island (Screaming Gopher) Audition Tape * Jason: Why should you pick me? Er....I play guitar. I like to rock. Um....I'm loyal, I guess. I mean, if my friends want blood, they've got it. Yeah, that's all I got. Pick me, or whatever. Song Referenced: "I Like to Rock" by April Wine & "If You Want Blood (You Got It)" by AC/DC Not So Happy Campers Pt. 1 * Chris: Next up....ow...*rubs head after getting hit by Bridgette's surf board* Jason! *Jason steps off the boat* * Jason: Hey, man. What's up? * Chris: Not much, dude. **Jason looks around* * Jason: So....this is it, huh? * Chris: Sure is! Camp Wawanakwa! * Jason: Great...*mumble* I'm going off the rails on a crazy train already.... *Jason walks over to the small group* Song Referenced: "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne Not So Happy Campers Pt. 2 **At the top of the cliff* * Jason: *Unsurely* Well....uh....death or glory....right? * Katie: I guess so... *Jason sees none of his team wants to jump and sighs* * Jason: Fine. **Jason jumps landing directly outside of the circle before totally panicking and swimming back to shore* Song Referenced: "Death Or Glory" by The Clash The Big Sleep **During the feast, Jason, having literally nothing, steals a piece of bread from Owen when he isn't looking. He smirks and eats it.* * Jason *Confessional*: Owen's a nice guy, but I don't mind stealin' bread from the mouths of decadence. Song Referenced: "Hunger Strike" by Temple of the Dog **Trent walks up to Jason during the sleeping challenge* * Trent: Hey, man. * Jason: Hey. What's up? * Trent: So, uh...real quick. Guitarist to guitarist. How do you talk to Gwen? * Jason: Whatcha mean? * Trent: Like, I don't wanna be weird and sound weird flirting with her and stuff, but I wanna bond with her. I just don't really know how. Any tips? * Jason: I'd love to help ya', but I've been the owner of a lonely heart for a while myself. I mean, if I haven't gotten the guts to ask a girl out you probably shouldn't take any of my advice. *Chuckles* * Trent: *Laughs* Gotcha, man. Thanks anyways. *Walks away and later walks up to Gwen and talks with her* Song Referenced: "Owner of a Lonely Heart" by Yes Dodgebrawl **Jason gets hit in the face by Duncan* * Duncan: *laughs* That's gotta be a dignity taker. * Jason: Please, my dignity went over the hills and far away long ago. Song Referenced: "Over the Hills and Far Away" by Led Zeppelin **Jason watches all of his teammates get taken out by Duncan* * Jason *Confessional*: Man, Duncan is like....a modern day warrior with a seriously mean stride! Song Referenced: "Tom Sawyer" by Rush * Noah: *Being eliminated* See if I care! Good luck! You just voted out the only person with any brains on this team! * Jason: Pft. Dream on, punk. * Leshawna: *to Noah* You need to learn a little thing called respect, turkey! *Jason and Leshawna high five* Song Referenced: "Dream On" by Aerosmith Not Quite Famous **After Trent is chosen over him as the musical act for the Gophers* * Jason: Come on, guys! Why can't you just let there be rock? *Dead silence* * Jason: *Sigh* Never mind... Song Referenced: "Let There Be Rock" by AC/DC The Sucky Outdoors **After getting lost with Owen and falling off a cliff with Owen looking down at him* * Jason: O...ow.... * Owen: Holy toledo! Are you alright?! * Jason: Yeah...come down and waste away with me! *laughs* * Owen: Uh...okay... * Jason: Wait, what? Owen, I was kidding! OWEN- *Owen already jumped and lands on top of Jason, crushing him* Song referenced: "Everlong" by The Foo Fighters **As Owen and Jason have pretty much given up on finding camp and just start chilling out and talking* * Owen: Yeah, Izzy is great. What about you? * Jason: Hm? * Owen: Got a thing for anyone? * Jason: Oh...Well, on camp...no. Back in Michigan? Yeah. * Owen: What's her name? * Jason: Her name....? It's uh.... Lillie. I mean, I hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain. Guess I probably won't be seeing hi.....her for a while, though. * Owen: Why's that? * Jason: Well, her mother got sick and stuff. So she had to move away. Dunno when, or if, she'll ever be back. But...uh....you probably don't care. I'm gonna hit the hay. Night'! *Jason climbs up a tree to sleep* * Owen: Night'! Song Referenced: "Sweet Child O'Mine" by Guns N' Roses Phobia Factor **Both DJ and Jason are facing their fear of snakes. Jason completes his, but DJ is still afraid.* * Jason: You got this, man! Don't fear the reaper! **With his words of encouragement, DJ touches the snake, and even begins to warm up to it after a while* Song Referenced: "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult Paintball Dear Hunter **The argument between Beth and Leshawna vs. Heather began and Jason got caught in the crossfire* * Jason: Alright. Life is very short and there's no time for fussing and fighting, my friends! * Heather: Shut it, rock'n'roll wannabe! **Jason, out of no where, shoots Heather three times with his paintball gun. The fire is then re-joined by Leshawna and Beth* Song Referenced: "We Can Work It Out" by The Beatles If You Can't Take the Heat **Jason is finishing up the last parts of the desert solo after Gwen excused herself to the restroom* * Jason: *To himself* Life's been good to me so far....let's hope that holds up.... Song Referenced: "Life's Been Good" by Joe Walsh **Jason in the final two during the elimination ceremony after he screwed up the desert, expecting to be eliminated. He stands up.* * Jason: Well, that's just a day in the life, I guess- * Chris: Jason! *Throws him a marshmallow* * Jason: Wait, wha- * Chris: Sorry, Beth. But you're done. * Beth: Aw...Well, I had fun. Even if it was just for a short while. **Jason just sits back down, confused as to why he wasn't eliminated* Song Referenced: "A Day in the Life" by The Beatles Who Can You Trust **Jason is being forced to cook the poisonous fish for Gwen by Chris after he screwed up the last challenge* * Gwen: You....do know what you're doing......right? * Jason: Well, kinda. Either you'll be living or free fallin'. **Gwen looks worried but the fish actually turns out well* Song Referenced: "Free Fallin'" by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers Basic Straining **Before Jason is about to ring out after holding the boat for nearly 6 hours* * Jason: Ugh....I'm feeling like a dead duck.... * Chef: Oh, I'm sorry. EXCEPT I'M NOT! LOSER! * Jason: Whatever. **He sits down* Song Referenced: "Aqualung" by Jethro Tull X-Treme Torture **After seeing Trent miss the couch after jumping from the plane* * Trent: Ergh.... * Jason: Well....uh. You at least went down in a blaze of glory? * Gwen: I don't think that's gonna be good enough. Song Referenced: "Blaze of Glory" by Jon Bon Jovi Brunch of Disgustingness **He is about to eat a dolphin hot dog* * Jason: Just like heaven.....just like heaven.....just like heaven....just like heaven.... *he eats it* Song Referenced: "Just Like Heaven" by The Cure No Pain, No Game * Jason *Confessional*: The wind of change is nice. I'm actually kinda glad it's time for me to fly. I won't let anybody stand in my way, now! * Heather: *Loudly knocks on the confessional door* HURRY UP! * Jason: *Yelps* Song Referenced: "Wind of Change" by Scorpions & "Time For Me to Fly" by REO Speedwagon Search and Do Not Destroy * Jason: *Standing above a group of crocodiles while trying to retrieve his key* Why do I feel like I'm gonna die and end up as a spirit in the sky in a few minutes....? Song Referenced: "Spirit in the Sky" by Norman Greenbaum Hide and Be Sneaky **After coming out from his hiding spot under a fake patch of grass and getting to the dock, gaining immunity, and even getting approval from Chef* *DJ: How'd you do that, man? * Jason: Hey, I came from a land down under. Song Referenced: "Down Under" by Men At Work That's Off the Chain! **As Lindsay is slowly getting angrier at Heather after her betrayal* *Jason: Woah! Talk about cold as ice. Song Referenced: "Cold As Ice" by Foreigner Hook, Line, And Screamer * After hearing the "news" of a killer being on the island* * Jason: So, wait. There's a psycho killer somewhere? * Gwen: Yeah. * Jason: Cool. Even if it is a guy dressed up. Song Referenced: "Psycho Killer" by Talking Heads **While hiding from the "killer" with Owen* *Owen: Are you alright, man? *Jason: Yeah. I guess not so lonely is the night, though. Song Referenced: "Lonely is the Night" by Billy Squier Wawanakwa Gone Wild! **While chasing a raccoon* *Jason: C'mon! Fine! Let's go crazy! *He jumps onto the raccoon, only for it to escape* Song Referenced: "Let's Go Crazy" by Prince **While being eliminated* *Jason: Dang... *Owen: Sorry, man. *Gwen: Yeah, we'll miss you. *Jason: Thanks. *He walks down the rock* *Jason: Remember! If any of you wanna find Hell with me, call me up! Song Referenced: "Mother" by Danzig Haute Camp-Ture * He is seen grabbing some food with Trent. They are being interviewed.* * Trent: Yeah, this place is actually really cool. * Jason: Yeah. I mean who thought that getting eliminated was actually our two tickets to paradise? Song Referenced: "Two Tickets to Paradise" by Eddie Money Total Drama Action (Killer Grip) Monster Cash * Upon seeing the monster* * Beth: AH! I can't believe we're doing this again! * Jason: Seriously! This is beyond crazy! I'd do anything for cash, but I won't do this! * Jason hides behind a cardboard building where Bridgette and Geoff are making out. He sighs and runs to another building* Song Referenced: "I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That)" by Meat Loaf * After seeing the monster shut down once everyone is released from the bouncy castle thanks to Owen* * Owen: *Heavy breathing* * Jason: And the lion sleeps tonight! Nice work, Owen! * Owen: Th....thanks... Song Referenced: "The Lion Sleeps Tonight (Wimoweh)" by The Tokens Alien Resurr-Eggtion * While in a group with Owen, Izzy, and Duncan. Chef spots them and walks up to them. The 4 are then cornered.* * Owen: I'm too young to die! * Jason: Hey, Chef.....where ya' going with that gun in your hand? * Chef just smirks and chuckles* Song Referenced: "Hey Joe" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience * Izzy: HIYA! * Izzy kicks Chef square in the chest, knocking him over the railing, giving the group time to escape.* * Owen: Go Izz! * Jason: Woo! You're totally bad to the bone! * Duncan: Once you two are done praising your god, maybe you should run. * Duncan walks off while Jason, Izzy, and Owen go in another direction* Song Referenced: "Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood and the Destroyers Riot On Set * During the challenge, the Grips are deciding who will be the actor* * Justin: Well. Beth can't act, Trent can't act, Lindsay can't act, Owen can't act.....Jason, didn't you say something about wanting to be an actor at some point? You have to remember something. * Jason: Sorry, brah. Afraid not. I haven't tried to act in a long while. The thrill is gone for me. * Izzy: Oh! Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick me! Pick me! Please! Please! Please! * Everybody except Izzy: Alright already! Song Referenced: "The Thrill is Gone" by B.B. King Beach Blanket Bogus * Upon seeing the surfing challenge* * Jason: Nice. * Owen: You surf? * Jason: Totally, man. Surfin' USA is a great pastime. Song Referenced: "Surfin' USA" by The Beach Boys * Chris is about to tell Jason to get on the board, but he is already there.* * Chris: Dude! How the heck did you get up there so quickly!? * Jason: *Shrugs* I get around. Song Referenced: "I Get Around" by The Beach Boys 3:10 to Crazytown * After missing the horse and landing on the ground* * Justin: Uh....is he gonna be okay? * Chris: Definitely. * Jason: I'm dizzy in the head and I'm feeling blue... Song Referenced: "I Can't Explain" by The Who Chefshank Redemption * While crawling under some traps* * Jason: Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak! * Chris: It's in the middle of the day, man. * Jason rolls his eyes* Song Referenced: "Jailbreak" by Thin Lizzy * After the Grips already won, but were waiting on the Gaffers* * Owen: So, Jason. * Jason: Yeah? * Owen: I was wondering. How'd you get into music? * Jason: Pft. I'd love to tell you, but if you start me up I never stop. * Beth: We're going to be here for a while, anyway. * Jason: Well, okay. It was the summer of 7th grade. Songs Referenced: "Start Me Up" by The Rolling Stones & "Summer of 69'" by Bryan Adams One Flew Over the Cuckoos * DJ: I'm not feeling well... * Jason: There ain't no cure for the summer time blues. * DJ: No, I mean I'm feeling sick. * Jason: Oh. Heh....sorry. Song Referenced: "Summertime Blues" by Blue Cheer Masters of Disaster * Upon seeing the obstacle course.* * Lindsay: This looks scary... * Jason: Well. It'll be either the stairway to heaven or the highway to hell. Songs Referenced: "Stairway to Heaven" by Led Zeppelin & "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC Sand Witch Project * After the challenge and being scared out of the Grip tent by Heather's ghost outfit* * Owen: Man, that challenge was crazy. Heather scared the daylights out of me! * Jason: Totally. Horror film challenges are kinda crazy with a spooky girl like her. Song Referenced: "Spooky" by Classics IV Full Metal Drama * While running from Duncan who is trying to get the chest* * Jason: *Panicked* War! What is it good for!? * Duncan: Beating dorks like you! * Jason: I was hoping for absolutely nothing... * He then gets tackled by Duncan, but throws the chest to Trent, who then loses it to Leshawna* Song Referenced: "War" by Edwin Starr Oceans 8... or 9 * Jason begins to try to crack the safe containing Owen, but fails miserably* * Jason: Well that ain't working. * The group then goes over Beth's plan, which results in Owen breaking the door down* * Jason: That's the way you do it! Nice work! * Beth: Thanks! Song Referenced: "Money For Nothing" by Dire Straits Million Bucks BC * After seeing Courtney hit Duncan in the groin with the larger bone* * Jason: Ouch. Like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind. * Chris: Weird comparison, but alright. Song Referenced: "Lightning Crashes" by Live Million Dollar Babies * After learning that he and Leshawna are boxing with marshmallow gloves* * Leshawna: Sorry bout' this boy, but you're going down. * Jason: Hey, I'm still trying to get over the marshmallow boxing gloves. I'm pretty sure Chris is going slightly mad. * Leshawna: Slightly? * Both share a laugh and then proceed with the challenge* Song Referenced: "I'm Going Slightly Mad" by Queen Dial M For Merger * While dodging lasers* * Lindsay: Is it just me, or like, are these challenges getting harder? * Jason: For sure. These new challenges are a temple, higher than law. * Lindsay gives him a confused look* * Jason: They're really hard. * Lindsay: I know, right? Song Referenced: "One" by U2 Super Hero-Id * During the creation challenge* * Chris: All right, The Maestro. What's your power? * Jason: I can control people through the power of music. Not to mention I can fly and go space truckin' around the stars. * Chris: Huh. Interesting. Song Referenced: "Space Truckin'" by Deep Purple * While being eliminated* * Leshawna: Sorry for this, Jason. You're a cool guy. * Jason: It's cool. It's all smoke on the water now. * Jason gets in the lame-o-sine* * Jason: Carry on, my wayward sons! Songs Referenced: "Smoke On the Water" by Deep Purple & "Carry On, Wayward Son" by Kansas The Aftermath: O-wen or Lose * While being interviewed in the electric chair* * Geoff: So, Jason. Was it hard being voted off by people you thought were your friends? * Jason: Not really. * The chair buzzes true* * Geoff: Wait, really? Why? * Jason: Meh. I just know it comes that way when you play the game is all. * Geoff: Oh come on! That is such bull! Song Referenced: "What It's Like" by Everlast Total Drama World Tour Walk Like an Egyptian Part 1 * As Chris is introducing the contestants* * Chris: Jason! * Jason steps off* * Jason: Are you guys feelin' alright? Not feelin' too good myself... * Jason covers his mouth and runs behind the bus to throw up* * Chris: And on that note, Bridgette! Song Referenced: "Feelin' Alright" by Joe Cocker Walk Like an Egyptian Part 2 * After making it to the top of the Pyramid due to him choosing over.* * Jason: *Heavy breathing* Purple.....haze......in my eyes....phew.... * He begins to climb back down* Song Referenced: "Purple Haze" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience * Jason comes in second to last* * Chris: Looks like you got left on your own like a rainbow in the dark, eh Jason? *Chuckles* * Jason: Shame on this challenge, and shame on you... * Jason walks over to Owen and Alejandro* Song Referenced: "Shame On the Night" by Dio Super Crazy Happy Fun Time Japan * While everybody is being sucked out of the plane. Jason is holding onto a bench* * Jason: Might as well jump...! * Jason lets go and flies out of the plane* Song Referenced: "Jump" by Van Halen Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better * While jumping across the icebergs with Tyler. Jason makes a surprisingly good jump to the end.* * Jason: Sweet dreams are made of THAT! Woo hoo! * Tyler: Nice jump, bro! * Jason: Thanks, man. You got this! * Tyler attempts a similar jump, but misses and lands face first on another iceberg* Song Referenced: "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" by Eurythmics * After escaping elimination once again* * Owen: Woo hoo! * Noah: Yes! * Jason: Sweet! I gotta feeling that it's going to be green grass and high tides from here. Song Referenced: "Green Grass and High Tides" by Outlaws Broadway, Baby! * After their boat landing* * Chris: Next stop, New York! * Lindsay: Oh, I love New York! * Jason: Same here. Summer in the city is awesome. * Chris: Yeah, yeah. We all love New York. Song Referenced: "Summer in the City" by The Lovin' Spoonful * After Owen gets stuck in Lady Liberty's nostril* * Owen: Uh... * Noah: Dang it, Owen. * Jason: Well, too late to turn back now. * Song Referenced: "Too Late to Turn Back Now" by Cornelius Brothers and Sister Rose Slap Slap Revolution * After the challenge already started and Jason is finally getting out of the avalanche* * Jason: Ya' know, I was hoping someday you would find me caught beneath the land slide. But, of course not... * Tyler: Sorry, dude. * Jason: *Sigh* It's fine. Song Referenced: "Landslide" by Stevie Nicks The Am-AH-zon Race * During a casual chat between him and Alejandro* * Alejandro: I am truly shocked you have not been asked to sign to a record label. * Jason: Actually I was once. * Alejandro: Oh? And you refused? * Jason: Yeah. I didn't really have enough practice yet, though. I didn't want to go into the industry with a big head and then have them turn their head and just spit me out. Fame makes a man take things over. It makes him loose and hard to swallow. D'You know what I mean? * Alejandro: Indeed I do, friend. Songs Referenced: "December" by Collective Soul, "Fame" by David Bowie, & "D'You Know What I Mean?" by Oasis Can't Help Falling in Louvre * Lindsay: Jason. I need you to do the fashion challenge! * Jason: Let me sleep on it....I'll give you an answer in the morning. Or you could choose Tyler. * Lindsay: Who? * Tyler: *Sigh* * Lindsay: I'm just kidding! Song Referenced: "Paradise by the Dashboard Light" by Meat Loaf Newf Kids on the Rock * During the final challenge, Jason and DJ have to kiss a fish* * Noah: C'mon! Just kiss the fish, man! * Alejandro: It won't be that bad, Jason. * Jason: That's what a fool believes... * His team gives him an angry look and he kisses the fish* Song Referenced: "What a Fool Believes" by The Doobie Brothers Jamaica Me Sweat * During the longboard challenge* * Jason: I don't know if I should do this, guys... * Owen: You got this man! * Jason: I can't do this! I'm afraid of heights! * Alejandro pushes Jason down* * Jason: Great balls of fire! AH! * Noah: That works, too. Song Referenced: "Great Balls of Fire" by Jerry Lee Lewis * Jason gets knocked out when he lands. He wakes up an hour later with a huge bruise on his leg* * Owen: Are you okay, man? * Tyler: Yeah, you took a serious spill. * Jason: Yeah...that's gonna hurt all day and all of the night, though...if somebody didn't PUSH ME! * Alejandro: I apologize, amigo. It was the only way to win the challenge. * Jason: Whatever... Song Referenced: "All Day and All of the Night" by The Kinks I See London... * Chris explains the beginning challenge to strip the guards and get the letter* * Tyler: Woah, that's seriously messed up. * Jason: Yeah, now we're messin' with a serious son of a- * Chris: Ahem. * Jason: *Sigh* Song Referenced: "Hair of the Dog" by Nazareth Greece's Pieces * Duncan is making fun of Cody, Cody fights back with a punch to his face* * Jason: Woo hoo! White riot! * Cody smirks at this and then prepares for the final challenge* * Cody: Thanks. * Jason: Sure thing, man! That was totally awesome! Song Referenced: "White Riot" by The Clash The Ex-Files * While looking around the facility with his team. They see a machine. Owen goes near it.* * Owen: Huh. I wonder what this is. * Jason: I wouldn't be flirtin' with disaster like that, Owen... * Owen: Yeah, your right. Song Referenced: "Flirtin' With Disaster" by Molly Hatchet * After capturing an alien* * Jason: Woah...aliens are real? * Tyler: I guess so. * Owen: He's kinda cute. * Jason: I feel like I'm about to freak out in a moonage daydream, man. * Alejandro: Let's get him back. Song Referenced: "Moonage Daydream" by David Bowie Picnic at Hanging Dork * A dingo jumps on him while he goes diving for the team sheep* * Jason: Oh come on! * Owen: We got you, Jason! * They begin to pull him up with the Dingo still on him.* * Jason: Minutes pass SO slowly by the hands of the clock! I'm about to hit rock bottom! * Owen: Sorry. * Jason: It's fine. Song Referenced: "Rock Bottom" by UFO * After several dozen tries to find the team sheep* * Alejandro: What is taking us so long? * Jason: Not sure. But we still haven't found what we're looking for, so let me dive back in. Song Referenced: "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For" by U2 Sweden Sour * While Team Amazon and Team Chris are firing meatballs at each other, with Team Chris losing* * Owen: Aye! We be sinkin', mateys! * Jason: *yelling at the amazons in a panicked voice* Go sail away! * Heather: *Yelling back* Never! * Jason: Well, that went well. Song Referenced: "Come Sail Away" by Styx Niagara Brawls * Jason is being carried as Owen's bride* * Jason: I hate my life. * Owen laughs and drops Jason over the side, just barely catching him* * Jason: Ah-ah, ah! Song Referenced: "Immigrant Song" by Led Zeppelin (scream) Chinese Fake-Out * Upon seeing the disgusting food* * Blainley: I think mine just moved... * Jason: Something I've never seen on this show before is easy eatin'. This is definitely no exception. Song Referenced: "Easy Livin'" by Uriah Heep African Lying Safari * After he begins to regain feeling in his feet again after being tranquilized* * Jason: Sweet! The boys are back in town! Song Referenced: "The Boys Are Back in Town" by Thin Lizzy Rapa Phooey! * Jason *confessional*: The final 5! Awesome! But if I wanna win this, I gotta stop being behind blue eyes and break on through to the other side to dominate. Songs Referenced: "Behind Blue Eyes" by The Who & "Break On Through (To The Other Side)" by The Doors Awwwwww, Drumheller * Jason *confessional*: When I was a boy, I had a dream. And it was NOT losing a million bucks! Then again...it wasn't winning a million bucks either. Huh... Song Referenced: "When I Was a Boy" by Jeff Lyne's ELO Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles * While sitting by himself on a top of a train, not long before Heather arrives* * Jason: Ride captain ride...*humming* Song Referenced: "Ride Captain Ride" by Blues Image Hawaiian Punch * While at the bottom of the volcano with his wheelbarrow, Heather not far behind* * Jason: *yelling to Heather* Not bad so far! But, what's puzzling me is the poor nature of your game! * Heather: You're so going DOWN! Song Referenced: "Sympathy For the Devil" by The Rolling Stones * While jumping over lava with Heather passing him* * Heather: Guess you won't win after all. Bye! * She runs off* * Jason: C'mon, Jason. Through the fire and flames. Song Referenced: "Through the Fire and Flames" by Dragonforce * He sees that Heather is ahead of him* * Jason: Time for me to run through the jungle! Song Referenced: "Run Through the Jungle" by Creedence Clearwater Revival Heather's Ending * He walks up to Heather* * Jason: Guess I an't no fortunate son. Congrats. * Heather: Hmph....thanks.. Song Referenced: "Fortunate Son" by Creedence Clearwater Revival Jason's Ending * Jason: Yes! Yes! Woo hoo! I am the champion, my friends! Woo! * Heather: Whatever! * Owen: Congrats, man! * Lewshawna: Yeah, nice work! Song Referenced: "We Are the Champions" by Queen Total Drama Revenge of the Island Ice Ice Baby * While guest starring on the episode, Alejandro and Jason are asked to do the challenge with no shirts. Jason begins to rant about this while Chris and Alejandro get progressively more annoyed* * Jason: And I'm Irish! I mean, christ! Everybody is gonna be blinded by the light if I take my shirt off! I mean that is just so stupid- * Chris: Alright already! You can go stand in the group of contestants. * Jason: Cool. * Jason walks over. Him and Mike chat for a while and bond well* Song Referenced: "Blinded by the Light" by Manfred Mann Total Drama All-Stars #1 Heroes vs. Villains * As he gets sorted onto the heroes team* * Jason: Oh, gee. Pure shock right there. *laughs* * Chef: Hey, we almost put you on the villains team! * Jason: Wait, I walked the line? Why? * Chef: Not sure. I guess you annoyed a lot of people. * Jason: Eh. Fair enough. Song Referenced: "I Walk the Line" by Johnny Cash Evil Dread * He and Mike catch Scott trying to bury some hero pieces on the villains side* * Mike: *As Manatoba Smith* Watcha doin' there, mate? * Scott: None of your business. * Jason: I think you trying to cross nutbush city limits IS our business. Song Referenced: "Nutbush City Limits" by Ike and Tina Turner Saving Private Leechball * As he has Gwen cornered* * Gwen: Hey, I thought we were friends! * Jason: We are. But, I've got my mind set on you. * Jason shoots her* Song Referenced: "I've Got My Mind Set On You" by George Harrison Food Fright * During the eating challenge, Jason is seen eating as he seems insanely sick* * Lindsay: You got this Jason, you got to swallow your pride! * Jason: I'm about to choke on the rinds... * Mike *to Zoey*: Does she even know what that means? Song Referenced: "Inside Out" by Eve 6 Moon Madness * Jason, Mike, and Zoey are walking together* * Zoey: So, do you guys think we'll make it before the vultures? * Jason: Well, as long as we move along like blisters in the moon and our wheel in the sky keeps on turning we should. * Both give him a weird look before he looks kinda embarrassed and walks off* Songs Referenced: "Blister in the Sun" by Violent Femmes & "Wheel in the Sky" by Journey No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition * Jason and Alejandro are arguing* * Alejandro: You'll never be successful! * Jason: You'll never have a decent relationship with Heather! You'll always be the man in the box! * Jo: Girls, you're both pretty, now c'mon! Song Referenced: "Man in the Box" by Alice in Chains Suckers Punched * After finding out his guitar's strings got slashes at night* * Jason: Bogus! Somebody's seriously fixin' to die! Sigh...guess I'll fix em' tomorrow. Song Referenced: "Fixin' to Die" by Bob Dylan You Regatta Be Kidding Me * Jason is attempting to re-string his guitar and failing to help his team* * Duncan: Uh, a little help, dweeb?! * Jason: There ain't no sunshine for me until I fix this... * Zoey: Ugh... Song Referenced: "Ain't No Sunshine" by Bill Withers * While being eliminated* * Jason: Yep. I thought I was close to the edge. *Laughs* * Zoey: Sorry... * Jason: Eh, it's cool. I had it comin' to me. * Jason stands up* * Jason: Welp, this is my last bitter sweet symphony I guess. So let's see, this show sucked. I think my memory has just been sold at this point. But...I did meet some really cool people, so that's somethin'. But yeah, it's my end of the line. So, I'm gonna go riding around in the breeze. But I can promise you that you ain't seen nothin' yet from Jason Dagotto! * Without another word, Jason walks off to the dock where a ship arrives with his loved one on it. It was Jason's band mates. Their female drummer Danni and male bassist Ian. The three share a laugh about something that can't be heard. Jason waves goodbye to the cast with a tear in his eye. Even Alejandro seems slightly sad about Jason's departure. He seemed to be the life of the party on the island.* Songs Referenced: "Close to the Edge" by Yes, "Bitter Sweet Symphony" by The Verve, "Centerfold" by The J. Geils Band, "End of the Line" by Travelling Wilburys, & "You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet" by Bach-man Turner Overdrive The Ridonculous Race Team: Reality TV Contestants Teammate: Owen None Down, Eighteen to Go (Part 1) * Jason and Owen arrive and get off the subway and into the city* * Jason: Looks like we're officially in the city, dude! * Owen: Woo hoo! Song Referenced: "In the City" by The Jam * Owen *confessional*: It feels totally awesome to be back on Total Drama! * Jason *confessional*: Yeah! Well, it's more like a spin-off if anything, but still! We're ready to take the money and run! * Owen : Woo! * Jason: Let's do this! Song Referenced: "Take the Money And Run" by The Steve Miller Band None Down, Eighteen to Go (Part 2) * Jason and Owen are seen drinking the spicy curry for the challenge. Owen does fine but Jason has quite a bit of a problem* * Owen: Jason....you alright, man...? * Jason: Yeah...this is just...hotter than hell.. * *Jason finishes but passes out and Owen has to carry him to the finish line, where they place 6th* Song Referenced: "Hotter Than Hell" by Kiss French is An Eiffel Language * As Owen and Jason are the only team left besides Gerry & Pete* * Owen: If we get eliminated, I just wanna say I'm sorry for eating our cheese raft! * Jason: Don't say that man! We just need to get into our go zones! We got this! Song Referenced: "Go Zone" by AC/DC Mediterranean Homesick Blues * Owen *confessional*: Man...last episode was harsh... * Jason *confessional*: Yeah. We need to seriously kick out our jams if we wanna stay in this! Song Referenced: "Kick Out the Jams" by MC5 * *Jason is doing the Botch or Watch when he gets swarmed by two sharks.* * Jason: Uh...heh...I'd rather not be stuck in the middle with you two... * *The sharks grin and attack Jason.* Song Referenced: "Stuck in the Middle With You" by Stealers Wheel Bjorken Telephone * Jason and Owen insist on helping Geoff and Brody in the The Future * Jason went on to stay in contact with Gwen, Owen, Lindsay, Mike, Trent, and Leshawna. With their support, he went on to sign a record deal with his band Clockwork. Their self titled eponymous album went straight up to number one. Ian and Jason got married when they were in their mid-twenties. They then adopted a daughter named Angie Dagotto. According to her, he was very "chill and laid back...". His band decided to retire from touring in 2020 to spend more time with their families or to just settle down, but continued making new music. Clockwork did 29 albums, not to mention an album with Trent from Total Drama, before they retired due to the passing of drummer Danni in a plane crash. Dagotto then went on to do 2 solo acoustic albums while he was in his 60s simply called "Green Pt. 1 & 2". His daughter Angie took a two month break from her well known own rock band, Tint, to do some backing vocals with her father. At the age of 71, Dagotto passed away in his sleep from natural causes. His daughter Angie and her band Tint then did a show covering several Clockwork and Dagotto's solo songs, as well as a cover of "Shooting Star" by Bad Company. She says that "Shooting Star" is "...the theme of her father's life." Tint then did 24 albums, and one scrapped songs compilation album, before retiring.